Changes
by cutetenshi87
Summary: Sakura,Tenten,Hinata,and Ino has always been made fun of because of their problems but what happens when they go to a summer trip and come back changed find out.
1. Chapter 1

Changes

Changes

By: Marthy Richardson

Sakura: Hi Ino How was your morning

Ino: Good, Hey Sakura?

Sakura: Ya?

Ino: Where'd you get that burger?

Sakura: Got from the burger king across the supermarket about ten blocks away, I got a little hungry.

Ino: Sakura you're always hungry

Sakura: Whatever Tenten and Hinata are waitin for us by the mango tree

Sakura is fat and is always made fun of because of her size, Ino is always wearing loads of make up so it would draw attention away from her horrible hair even though she knows its bad she likes to brew up her confidence by saying "it's an awesome hairdo"( she can't fix cause every time she does it gets worse), Hinata wears glasses cause when she was younger she accidentally dropped hot sauce in her eyes the doctors said it would be temporary so until her eyes got better she would have to wear glasses, and Tenten when she was younger she used to suck her thumb a lot so now she wears braces to keep from sucking them except that its hard for her to close her mouth or even talk right.

When they first came to high school they were all manipulated one by one then they eventually met each other and now they are the best of friends. And trust me they're group has a nickname name, the entire school population calls them the problemed peaches, or ugly ducklings.

Hinata: Hey Sakura Hey Ino

Tenten: What'sh up?

Sakura and Ino: The sky

Hinata and Tenten: UM Sakura where'd you get that burger? (Tenten said it differently)

Ino: She got it from the burger king across the supermarket ten blocks away she "got a little hungry"

Hinata: Sakura you're always hungry

Tenten: I know rig—

Neji: Well well well look at what we have here it's the problemed peaches.

Sasuke: Oh here uglys

He was holding a paper bag

Sasuke: It's what you need

Ino: Shut up you guys aren't so hot yourself

Shikamaru: You're right Ms. Gag we're to hot

Tenten: Shakura can you pleashe do the honor'sh

Neji: what is it brace face?

Sakura: my pleasure ten

Sasuke: What you're gonna eat us alive fatty?

Sakura shook the tree making mangos fall. Hey the girls may have problems but they are very athletic. Sakura is the boxer apparently Sasuke is too, Tenten is the foot ball player so is Neji, Hinata is the soccer player Naruto too, and Ino is the baseball player also Shikamaru. All four boys also play basketball, and all four girls do gymnastics (it may be surprising for Sakura but she can do gymnastics she just doesn't because the equipment are not in her weight limit)

These abilities really did help them get the boys with the mangos. While mangos were falling Ino snapped a branch and started hitting at the boys Tenten took and mango and threw it at them, Hinata kicked it at them, and Sakura kept shaking the tree giving them ammo. But no matter how hard they tried the boys just kept dodging. Sakura stopped and so did the girls they knew they couldn't hit them.

Naruto: Four eyes Steve Urkel called he wants his glasses back.

Hinata: Shut up

The girls left while the boys laughed their heads off.

(The next week on Thursday)

Ino: hey you guys wanna go to the end of the year dance tonight

Tenten: Shure

Hinata: Sure

Sakura: No

Tenten: What'ch why

Sakura: Because tomorrow is the last day of school and I don't need to be made fun of the night before.

Hinata: come on we need you we can find the perfect dress trust us.

Sakura: k I'll go

The 3 girls: yay

(At the mall)

Ino: okay Saku this is the perfect dress it doesn't show too much it doesn't show to little and it's the

Perfect fit.

Hinata: Let's go home and get ready Kay

O one more thing they have a beach house (yes they live together so do the boys. Their parents decided it was time for them to be responsible so they all have jobs)

(At the dance)

Everyone at the dance except Ino, Tenten, and Hinata: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sasuke: Sakura what's up with the monkey suit oh wait that's your flab.

Sakura started crying and ran home.

Tenten: what'ch da hell'sh didj you do dat 4

Neji: damn are you from another planet or something speak right you dumbass

Hinata: Neji Shut up she said what the hell did you do that for.

Naruto: oh stop being such an idiot look at Sakura oh wait I forget little ms. retard can't see

Ino: stop it now thanks cause of you she might not go to the trip with us.

Shikamaru: mind your own business jack up

Sasuke: Ya I mean we saved you if she went on the plane she would've made it fall.

3 Girls: ugh

(The beach house)

Ino: It's okay calm down

Sakura: No it's not okay I'm not going to school tomorrow and I'm not going on the trip.

Tenten: wow look'sh I'm fine wit da shchool ting but'ch u have tchoo go tchoo da tchrip

Sakura: No

Hinata: come on plus you already paid for it

Sakura: O-okay I'll g-go b-but only b-because I-I p-paid f-for i-it

Sasuke: hey where's your fatty

Hinata: she didn't come because of last night you see what you did we're lucky she paid for the trip or she wasn't gonna come.

Naruto: four eyes stop talking its Sakura

Sasuke: wow this is the first time I heard Sakura


	2. Chapter 2 Family Feud

Sasuke: wow this is the first time I heard Sakura use money for something other than food

Ino: Shut up Dammit you don't know how it feels to be in her shoes so go fuck yourself

Hinata: Ya, I mean if you had the same problems we did you wouldn't be talking

Naruto: Says you, if we had glasses we would get a pair that looked cool not dorky

Shikamaru: If we had bad hair we would go to the salon, if we couldn't go there than we would wear a hat.

Neji: If we had braces we would make them our favorite colors

Sasuke: And if we were fat we would exercise and not mope around and eat so much

Tenten: You guysh aresh the biggeshtch jerkshh in the worldsh (you guys are the biggest jerks in the world)

Neji: Oh shut up at least we're not the ones whose got the problems

Hinata: P-please S-stop

All four boys: Freaks

_That month the girls went on their trip (it's a cruise). When they come over the boys will be in for a little surprise._

Hiashi: Okay Boys the girls will be here in thirty minutes be respectful, and don't do anything you make regret.

Shikamaru: Why do we have to giv'' em a party can't we make them popular for a day.

Neji: Ya, I'm sure they'd enjoy that, with their contortedness they won't pass up the offer

Hiashi: Neji do not speak of your miyori and her friends in that way.

Neji: Okay, gomensai otooji

Mikoto: Okay Sakuranbo-Chan do you think the girls will be pleased

******Sakuranbo: Most certainly I just can't wait to see my Sakura**

******Fugaku: I still don't see why I must be here these are the children of The Haruno's, Hyuuga's, Kunai's, and Yamanaka's**

******Mikoto: We are Friends of their parents and merely come here for moral support, and besides I heard the girls went through some drastic changes I must see them immediately.**

******Sasuke: Yeah right Sakura probably got fatter**

**__****Sakuranbo, and Kuronora Haruno take this Personal**

******Mikoto: Sasuke-kun how could you say such a thing, that is very rude**

******Sasuke: Gomensai Reido-san**

Naruto: Maybe we should stop talking

Yodaime: Naruto do you think the girls have changed

Naruto: HELL NO Hinata probabl-(_Hiashi glares_) ok maybe I should shut up

_Yodaime puts his arm around his son_

Yodaime: That would probably be for the best Naruto

Shikaku: Calm down everyone now lets just sit back and relax

Shikamaru: The best none troublesome thing someone has suggested all day

Yoshino: Like father like son, what about you Shika-kun

Shikamaru: Mother Ino has (_Yosha looks at him) _wow those noodles look delicious

Shikaku: Good idea staying out of the troublesome environment

Shikamaru: Thanks dad

Shikaku: Hiashi where are you hiding the sake

_Everyone sweat drops_

_Then they hear a knock on the door everyone turns_

**Sorry it took so long to put the next chapter don't worry chapter 3 a.k.a girls side is coming very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 girls side

Changes

Chapter 3 Girls side

_The girls are getting out of the cruise and heading out to the parking lot, so Koushoku Uzumaki can pick them up._

Koushoku: I can't believe I'll be the first to s—

_Just as Koushoku was about to finish her self-sentence, she sees four familiar girls_

Koushoku: o my goodness (she screams seeing who the four girls were) Sakura-Chan you look beautiful and thin.

Sakura: Thank yo—

Koushoku: And Hinata you look absolutely adorable without your glasses

Hinata: O-oh w-well I ----

Koushoku: And Tenten, I don't see any braces

Tenten: Well thanks Ko---

Koushoku: and you're talking normal. Ino your hair looks absolutely wonderful and you are looking good.

Ino: W—

Koushoku: You girls have no idea how much we missed you (she goes over and hugs them) even the boys missed you.

Hinata: R-really

Koushoku: Well they haven't shown anything yet, they've just been insulting you and replaying Sakura at the dance over and over again, but deep down I know they missed you. Now HURRY and put your luggage in the back, I can't wait for them to see you.

Sakura: Okay and Koushoku. (Koushoku gives her a stern stare) I mean mother Koushoku (Koushoku nods her head approvingly) Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru will never think good of us. (as they start putting the luggage in the back)

Koushoku: Girls don't think that (she says sadly)

Tenten: Koushoku no likes us, never did never will, why do you think they post embarrassing videos of us on YouTube.

Koushoku: Well its different now and don't forget you still have the book club, computer club, odyssey of the mind club, soccer team, baseball team, and more. And you will always have the love of me, the others, and your parents.

Ino: All those clubs don't care about us, they talk behind our backs and make fun of us, they always wish that we would leave and go crawl under a rock, and even if it is different now it will only be because we're different, and of course you guys and our parent love us, you only look for what's on the inside not the outside.

Koushoku: Girls

Hinata: P-please K-Koushoku N-n-nothing w-w-will ch-change our m-minds

_The ride to the house was long, quiet, and sad. But not for long. Let's see what happens when the boys see the girlzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

_The girls get out of the car and go to the back to get their luggage._

Sakura: (opens the front door) we're home

Sakuranbo: Sakura-Chan my beloved daughter I am so glad to see you (death hugs Sakura).

Kuronora: Now dear you cannot keep Sakura to yourself (Sakuranbo tries to say something but Kuronora already had Sakura in a hug) dear Sakura you've grown quite thinning, goodness gracious you have completely transformed.

Sakura: Thank you father, there was a gym onboard the cruise and thought, hey maybe I should try it, it can't be bad.

Kuronora: That's my Sakura, constantly trying new things.

Mikoto: Sakura you have no idea how much I missed you, I couldn't bear sitting in the book club without you suggesting, I mean Shikaku tried suggesting a book but it was terrible so we decided on waiting for you girls to come home. Oh come hear (Mikoto hugs Sakura) my you have grown thin. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata we've missed you too. Tenten how you created the music for the book club, Ino you skills for the atmosphere and Hinata the wonderful food you prepared.

_The girls continued to hug their family members and friend. Mikoto continued to talk about how the book club was a disaster without them, and everyone kept complimenting on how they changed. Except the boys, they were in the couch reminiscing how beautiful they looked and how were they going to tease them when school got back in. Thought they were unusually quiet._


	4. Chapter 4 boys side

Chapter 4

Boys Side

_The front door opens and then, four girls appear, they looked familiar but different. Then it hit them. The four boys were looking at the four girls. Could it be them?_

Sasuke's mind: could that really be Sakura. No it can't be, Sakura is supposed to be fat. She's supposed to be eating the death by chocolate cake whole right now.

Naruto's mind: Hinata's supposed to be a four-eyed freak, what happened to her face. Maybe she did some face-lifts, or had face surgery or something. (2 seconds later in Naruto's mind). Wait she doesn't have on her glasses, and she's HOT. I'm gonna talk to her. But wait I can't, after I put her through hell during the last school year. Dammit I should've been nicer.

Neji's Mind: Tenten looks quite pleasant without her braces, and her form of language isn't tarnished voice she had due to the metal that was presently in her mouth. She has a very unique voice in fact. Actually her breast look large why haven't I noticed that.

Shikamaru's mind: Ino, with no make up, and her hair is wonderful and long, and shiny, it reaches her nice firm looking ass. Dammit I think I'm getting a boner.

_All four boys decided not to interrupt the family fest happening in front of them, instead they went over to the couch, and sat down during the whole party. The party was at an end, and as they walked out of the house they all thought:_

All four boys: who are we going to tease them now?

_When the boys got home got home they got ready for bed._

Naruto: yo did you see Hinata, she didn't have on her glasses,

Sasuke: what was your next guess idiot? The uglies sexy now

Naruto: and this is a problem

Neji: I know we can't tease them they're gorgeous now.

Shikamaru: they may look good now but we can still have our fun with them

Neji: what do you mean?

Shikamaru: they can be our new toys we can have our way with them, and check this, their the only girls in the school that hate us.

Sasuke: Maybe we could get them to change their minds, and then play rough with them

Naruto: yay we have new toys I can't wait to get mine, dibs on Hinata.

Neji: for some reason that disturbs me

Shikamaru: She's your cousin; almost like a little sister of course it would disturb you. Oh and dibs on Ino.

Neji: Oh well whatever I call Tenten.

Sasuke: that means I have Sakura.

Naruto: So when do we get to play with our new toys

Sakura: When school starts

Naruto: Hmm I guess I can wait. I hope she's still a virgin though (Neji gives Naruto a death glare), dude sorry, but I'm sure you're hoping Tenten is a virgin.

Neji: (calms down) I guess you're right, virgins are so much better.

Sasuke: You got that right, besides we don't have to worry about them being virgins.

Naruto: Why?

Shikamaru: Because they've been ugly up until now, no one fucks anyone ugly these days.

Naruto: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_The rest of the summer went pretty well, the boys would see the girls every now and than, and Naruto kept forgetting that he couldn't fool around until school started. And the same for the girls._

**The next Chapter school starts. I'm sorry but I couldn't come up with anything for the rest of the summer.**


End file.
